A balada de um herói esquecido
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: As últimas horas de um herói esquecido, mas que mantevese leal até o último momento de sua vida, e cuja decisão possibilitou a vitória na grande batalha das 12 Casas. Fic inscrita no concurso de fics do Pandora´s Box SAint Seiya 20 Anos, primeira etapa.


**A balada de um herói esquecido.**

O sol despontava naquela manhã. Aquecia as rochas dando-lhes um tapete de ar quente enturvescido. Vez ou outra soprava um vento, agitando suas vestes. Mas o mormaço imperava.

Sob a máscara seus olhos aflitos repousavam no horizonte, fixos na mulher e nos quatro cavaleiros que vinham. A farsante e os traidores.

Sob os longos panos de seu manto suas mãos hesitavam sobre um estojo preso à cintura. Ali estavam centenas de flechas negras, as envenenadas, e uma flecha dourada para a farsante. Seus dedos corriam conflituosamente sobre o estojo, percorriam de uma extremidade à outra, sentiam as curvas, as formas, o frio do metal, o poder de acabar com a farsa... Ou cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Chegou a tirá-lo de sua cintura. Pensou que finalmente acoplaria as flechas à seu disparador, no antebraço. Mas não o fez. Devolveu o estojo ao suporte na cintura.

O grupo se aproximava. De pequenos pontos passaram para silhuetas distantes no horizonte.

Deveria disparar agora. Nenhum dos cavaleiros poderia atingir-lhe a esta distância. E sua missão estaria completa.

Mas não o fez... Precisava ganhar tempo, sentir se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Tremi! – chamara-lhe seu mestre, ontem à noite – Onde esteve?

- Estava pelas ruas de Atenas, andando... – respondeu ele, com certo sorriso no rosto.

- Pois tenho uma missão para você. – o mestre indicou uma cadeira. O pupilo se sentou. Sobre a mesa havia um envelope.

O mestre se virou e foi até uma estante enorme, que ocupava toda a extensa parede do fundo da sala. Estava repleta de inúmeras caixas decoradas. O mestre pegou duas delas e as trouxe à mesa. Sobre as caixas estava traçada a constelação de Flecha, Sagita.

- Sabe da farsante e dos traidores, Tremi? – indagou.

- É claro Mestre Maia. Todos só falam nisso. É verdade que eles estão...

- Sim, é verdade! Eles estão vindo para o Santuário. A farsante ousa dizer que é Athena, e exige falar com o Mestre Ares!

Tremi se tomou de indignação.

- Que atrevimento! Como ousam... Eles precisam ser eliminados!

Suas palavras saíram com toda a convicção do mundo. Desde que entrara na sala já desconfiava de que a missão de eliminar a farsante e os traidores seria dada a ele. Estava orgulhoso e ansioso por executá-la. Seria uma honra, ainda mais depois do que vira a pouco nas ruas de Atenas. Estava louco por contar a seu mestre, mas sabia que não devia. O que viu ninguém mais poderia ter visto.

O mestre abriu uma das caixas. Centenas de flechas negras estavam ali guardadas.

- Estas – começou o mestre – são as temidas Flechas Envenenadas de Sagita. O seu veneno causa em qualquer mortal uma morte rápida, fulminante e extremamente dolorosa. Com elas você vai eliminar os traidores que trajam as armaduras do Santuário.

Tremi assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando-se entusiasmado. Exatamente como previra, a missão que tanto desejou seria sua. Mal sabia que logo se arrependeria disso.

O mestre abriu a segunda caixa. Algumas dezenas de flechas douradas emanaram seu brilho, acrescentando à iluminação do quarto.

- São maravilhosas... – dissera Tremi, fascinado.

- Estas são as Flechas Douradas de Sagita. Só não são tão poderosas quanto as de Sagitário. Um mortal deixará este mundo imediatamente ao ser atingido por uma dessas, não importa o quão poderoso ele seja. E mesmo um deus poderá sucumbir frente ao poder destas flechas. E para que isso não ocorra, o imortal atingido por esta flecha deve ser iluminado pelo escudo de Athena em doze horas, ou então morrerá...

Tremi contemplou em suas mãos as poderosas flechas douradas, admirando o enorme poder das armas.

- Uma dessas flechas deverá ser armada em seu disparador. Ela deve ser usada contra a farsante. E quando seus cavaleiros traidores caírem envenenados verão que a mulher que seguem era uma reles mortal.

- Sim, mestre... Mas como reconhecê-los? – perguntou Tremi.

Maia apontou para um envelope sobre a mesa. O discípulo o apanhou e tirou seu conteúdo. Seis fotos.

As dos cincos homens ele olhou uma por uma com atenção, procurando memorizar suas feições. E quando passou à ultima foto, olhou-a bestificado.

- O que há de errado Tremi? – indagou seu mestre.

- Ahn... Mestre Maia, tem certeza de que é esta a farsante?

- Sim, absoluta. Saori Kido, herdeira da Fundação Graad. Ela é o alvo.

Tremi permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos aterrorizados, fixos na foto, percorriam cada feição da garota. Mas não restavam dúvidas. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo no Santuário. E em um ritmo frenético seu pensamento tipicamente racional e sistemático trabalhou para encontrar a derradeira verdade. Ele estava metido em uma conspiração cujo tamanho jamais teria idéia.

- A ignorância é uma benção... – sussurrou para si mesmo antes de finalmente vir ao encontro do grupo.

Agora deveria representar, agir como esperam que ele aja. Mas por quanto tempo vai poder levar isso? Logo chegariam às Doze Casas e então uma atitude seria necessária.

Apresentou-se à Saori e seus cavaleiros como guia, pedindo que o seguissem. Durante a caminhada tentou arquitetar uma forma de avisá-los do perigo que corriam. Mas não podia dar qualquer sinal. Estava sendo observado. Se desconfiassem de qualquer coisa o eliminariam na hora. Era preciso esperar mais...

Mas até quando? Logo chegariam ao limite onde ele podia levar o grupo. E então teria que decidir. Suas mãos agora tremulavam sobre o estojo em sua cintura. Cada vez mais tinha certeza de que não poderia disparar contra aquela que ela sabia ser Athena...

- Ei mendigo, saia daí! – gritara-lhe um homem ontem a tarde, nas ruas de Atenas.

Tremi estava sentado sobre a sombra de um toldo de uma loja fechada. Vestia roupas velhas e rasgadas e se cobria com um manto surrado. Durante o tempo que passou treinando no Egito aprendeu não dar valor aos bens materiais, cultivou sua humildade e hoje costuma se vestir como os pobres, com quais aprendeu tanto.

- Qual o problema? Não estou atrapalhando ninguém! – respondeu Tremi ao homem que o importunava.

- Claro que está! Mendigos como você sujam nossa cidade e a deixam feia! – o homem ergueu o braço para desferir uma bofetada, quando sua mão foi segurada.

- Deixe-o em paz! – disse uma voz feminina.

Tremi então pôs os olhos sobre a bela figura feminina quer surgira trás de seu agressor. Uma bela jovem trajando um longo vestido segurava com firmeza o braço grosso e rude do homem com suas mãos delicadas cobertas por luvas.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim, conheço! Agora o deixe em paz! – respondeu a jovem.

- Mas é que eu pensei...

- Tudo bem, agora sai, sai... – tendo mandado o homem embora ela voltou-se a Tremi, espantado com a atitude da jovem. – Você está bem? – ela lhe estendeu a mão.

O cavaleiro aceitou a ajuda.

- Olha, realmente agradeço, mas foi desnecessário. Esse tipo de gente está por toda a parte para nos importunar, eu daria conta dele. E é até perigoso para uma jovem como você se arriscar a salvar mendigos por aí...

- Que isso! – respondeu ela sorrindo – Eu não poderia deixar aquele homem bater em você. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

- Muito obrigado, mas...

- Está com fome? – indagou de súbito ela.

- Hein? – Tremi parecia não acreditar na bondade da jovem.

- Fome... Oras, venha, vou pagar uma refeição para você! A propósito, sou Saori Kido.

O cavaleiro aceitou a generosidade da jovem e a acompanhou. Foram à um restaurante fino, onde Tremi comeu a vontade, indiferente aos olhares de desaprovação dos presentes. Por algum tempo os dois conversaram descontraidamente.

Tremi, por ser um cavaleiro, possui a percepção cósmica, e com ela sentiu um enorme cosmo de bondade e luz emanando daquela jovem. Cada vez mais intensamente. E então ele não teve mais dúvidas. Aquela diante dele só podia ser sua deusa, a quem jurou proteger.

O cavaleiro foi tomado por uma infinita e radiante felicidade. Mal acreditava que estava frente à sua deusa, Athena em pessoa. Este era o desejo de qualquer cavaleiro leal, e logo ele, um cavaleiro que recém recebera sua armadura de seu mestre, conseguiu tal honra. Ficou a imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo nas ruas da cidade, e então concluiu que o Mestre Ares deve deixado que ela desse um passeio e, talvez pelo destino, eles se encontraram na rua.

Apesar de não esconder a felicidade, ele não podia contar à ela que era um cavaleiro, e nem contar a mais ninguém que se encontrou com Athena. Mas essas restrições não diminuíram em nada sua alegria.

Naquela noite, Tremi de Sagita retornou sorridente ao Santuário. E naquela mesma noite recebeu a ingrata missão de seu mestre, aquela que o torturaria pelas últimas horas de sua vida.

Tempo esgotado.

Enfim chegaram à escadaria de Áries. Este é o ponto final, aqui ele finalmente devia decidir. Seguir à risca a missão que lhe fora passada e trair Athena? Ou sacrificar-se para salvar sua deusa? Afinal, jurara lealdade ao Mestre ou à Athena?

- Tremi, depois de tantos anos... – dissera-lhe seu mestre, Maia, meses atrás, no Egito – Foram tantas provações e você se mostrou capaz em todas elas. Não me restam dúvidas que você é digno de trajar a sagrada armadura de Sagita.

Tremi estava ajoelhado frente a um altar de pedra em um templo egípcio. O céu noturno exibia suas estrelas com um brilho especial, e a pequena constelação de Flecha parecia excepcionalmente bonita naquela noite.

De um fosso no altar, cercado de candelabros com velas perfumadas, emergiu uma plataforma sobre a qual estava uma urna prateada. A urna de Sagita.

- Esta armadura, que um dia me pertenceu, será agora sua, Tremi. Ela deverá ser usada apenas para proteger nossa deusa Athena. É a ela que jurará lealdade, a ela entregará seu corpo e alma, e a ela se disporá a morrer... A ela e a humanidade que ela jurou defender.

Daquela noite fresca sua mente o trouxe de volta ao calor do Santuário. Ao calor de uma decisão cruel...

Não se permitiria atirar contra sua deusa e seus cavaleiros. Mas se revelasse as pretensões do Santuário eles seriam eliminados diante de seus olhos. Havia homens escondidos, prontos para atacar. Tinham sido escoltados o tempo todo...

Então como fazer? O ataque deve ser falso. Mas isso implicaria... Sim, sem dúvida poderia lhe custar a vida...

_"Juro dar minha vida por Athena..."_ – lembrava-se de seu juramento. É isso que deve fazer. É a única maneira.

Que assim seja...

Arrancou sua capa e máscara revelando-se enfim como o cavaleiro de prata Tremi de Sagita. Inflamou seu cosmo e avançou contra os cavaleiros.

- **Flechas Fantasmas!**

Então uma nuvem de flechas negras se projetou conta os cavaleiros e Athena. Elas atravessaram seus corpos sem causar nenhum dano. Percebendo o truque um dos cavaleiros investiu contra Tremi.

- **Meteoro de Pégaso!**

Fulminantes, os golpes o atingiram em cheio. O cavaleiro de prata não pôde armar nenhuma defesa e caiu abatido sobre as escadas da primeira Casa.

A dor terrível corroia-lhe por dentro. Sentiu todas as suas vísceras serem esmagadas junto a seus ossos. O ar lhe escapou do pulmão, dando lugar ao líquido quente e viscoso que antes corria em suas veias.

Em seus momentos finais ainda pôde contemplar, horrorizado, sua deusa sucumbir à flecha dourada que ele devia ter disparado.

No alto de Star Hill um homem lamentava a morte de seu discípulo.

- Ah, Tremi... Por quê? Eu pude ver em seus olhos que não conseguiria executar a missão... Por que traiu o Santuário?

Com um grande arco prateado acabara de atingir uma flecha dourada no peito de Saori Kido. Agora armava mais quatro flechas negras, as Flechas Envenenadas.

Tensionou a corda e mirou. Seus dedos preparavam-se para soltar quando constatou algo estarrecedor...

- Não... Não pode ser!

Lentamente suas mãos trêmulas desarmaram o arco e deixaram-no cair, enquanto seus olhos afixavam incrédulos em Saori Kido. Ela ainda estava viva.

- Ela... Ela não morreu. Só pode significar que... **Não!**

A terrível constatação de que atingira sua própria deusa o fez cair em loucura. Sua mente fervilhou em pensamentos lógicos, na tentativa de enxergar a verdade. Tinha sido até ali usado e manipulado pelo Mestre Ares. Ele e seu discípulo foram apenas peças para tirar do caminho a verdadeira deusa a quem juraram lealdade. Como pudera ter sido enganado desta forma? E agora, o que seria de Athena, alvejada pela terrível Flecha Dourada de Sagita?

Maia, logo ele que se considerava um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis à Athena, atingira sua deusa. Não, não conseguiria viver com esta culpa. É um fardo pesado demais para ele. Não merece mais viver no Santuário. Não merece mais viver em lugar nenhum...

Tomado pela loucura Maia atirou-se do alto de Star Hill. E sua alma ficou a vagar, atordoada de culpa, até que uma deusa visando a discórdia a persuadiu. Este foi o fim de Maia de Sagita.

E quanto a Tremi... Constatou horrorizado antes de morrer que seu plano não dera certo. Com as últimas forças que lhe restaram avisou os cavaleiros de Athena:

- Devem passar pelas Doze Casas... Só o Mestre Ares sabe como retirar a flecha dourada...

Seu corpo ficou esquecido por algum tempo nas escadarias do Santuário. Fora tachado de inimigo, de mais um cavaleiro enganado por Ares, quando na verdade sacrificou-se por Athena. Fora um dos mais dignos e leais cavaleiros, cuja história se perdeu no tempo.

Esta é a sina dos verdadeiros heróis... Sacrificam-se por quem não os conhece. Lutam, morrem e sofrem no anonimato...

Tremi não exigiria ser lembrado e glorificado, sua humildade não lhe permitiria. Tudo o que ele poderia querer é que sua deusa pudesse ter ouvido suas últimas palavras, trancadas em suas gargantas antes de morrer...

_- Perdoe-me Athena..._

_Fim..._

* * *

**Palavras do Autor.**

"Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Gosto de trabalhar com esses personagens que o pessoal não costuma dar muito valor, espero ter me saído bem...

Esta fic é o trabalho para o concurso do Pandora´s Box Saint Seiya 20 anos, na primeira etapa, 12 Casas.

Abraços!" - Pingüim.Aquariano


End file.
